


Las Partes del Todo

by Avril



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Development, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Inarizaki, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril/pseuds/Avril
Summary: "El todo es mucho más que la simple suma de sus partes."Sentir, oír y ver más allá de lo usual es algo que Atsumu Miya puede hacer desde que tiene memoria, el aura de las personas dice más cosas que las palabras que salen de sus bocas. Y un día, a lo largo de su camino en busca de ser el mejor setter de Japón, se encontrará con la encarnación del sol mismo en un joven.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Las Partes del Todo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola (´∀｀)  
> Esta historia se concentrará en la vida de los gemelos Miya, cómo conocieron el vóleibol, su familia y su estadía en Inarizaki durante los primeros capítulos, para luego desarrollarse el romance. Y Atsumu tiene sinestesia, eso significa puede oír y ver colores en objetos y personas. Existen muchísimas formas en las que está se manifiesta, se podría decir que es un elemento "Realismo-Mágico".

El mundo es más resplandeciente de lo que aparenta, a simple vista está lleno de vida y ruido, así lo perciben la mayoría de las personas que lo habitan. Pero aquellos que tienen sinestesia viven en un mundo que está elevado a la décima potencia, todos los colores tienen más presencia, pueden escuchar sonidos que otros ignoran que existen, objetos inanimados tienen propiedades que usualmente no se les pueden dar. Los sinesteticos tienen las puertas abiertas a un mundo más deslumbrante. 

Sentir, oír y ver más allá, no es algo que puedan controlar o decidir, nacen con ello y muchos lo ignoran durante años.

Atsumu Miya descubrió que tenía sinestesia a sus cinco años de edad, en un cálido y ventoso día de otoño. Esa tarde, su gemelo Osamu y él estaban escalando juntos un árbol que estaba en el jardín trasero de su hogar, porque iniciar una competencia de quién puede escalar más alto es totalmente razonable, hasta que Osamu puso un pie en una rama inestable y antes de poder reaccionar, se cayó. Atsumu se bajó inmediatamente y no paraba de llorar a su lado mientras le gritaba a su mamá pidiendo ayuda —¡Hice que el color de Osamu se oscureciera, soy un terrible hermano mayor! —

Luego de ese incidente, se presentaron más ocasiones que hicieron preocupar a la familia Miya, el mayor de sus hijos veía colores en las personas, podía escuchar esos colores y ver más allá de lo que cualquier persona podía aparentar sobre sí misma.

_—Mamá tu color está distorsionado hoy ¿Algo te preocupa?—_

_—El sonido del azul es muy pacifico, amo mirar el cielo.—_

_—¡El amarillo desborda de felicidad! Por eso me gustan los helados de semillas de girasol.—_

_—No me gusta el color ni el sonido de esa persona ¡Es totalmente desagradable!—_

Una tras otra ocasión, solo dejaban en claro la condición peculiar del pequeño Atsumu Miya, el cual continuó creciendo como el chico apasionado y divertido que es. Pero conforme los años transcurrían, aprendió un par de cosas.

La gente miente, engañan a otros y se engañan a sí mismos, lo que sale de sus bocas no es lo mismo que dice el color que desbordan, ya sea por beneficio propio, proteger a alguien o por simple placer, usan el poder de las palabras para aparentar. Atsumu no soporta a la gente falsa ni mentirosa.

Y otra es que tantas sensaciones concentradas podrían ser demasiado, simplemente demasiado, como si tanto sentir podría ahogarlo y sumergirlo en un océano tormentoso de sentimientos ajenos. Por eso mismo, Atsumu construyó barreras entre su corazón y el mundo, sí el mundo está tan podrido, no hay razones por las cuales debería mezclarse. Aún puede recordar el día que asistió a una gran presentación musical junto a Osamu sus padres y su querida abuela. El público se enojo en algún punto de la actuación, por una razón absurda, tantas emociones fuertes en un espacio tan comprimido se concentraron y todo el resentimiento y negatividad fueron dirigidos hacia Atsumu indirectamente. Podía sentir su descontento, como si fuera propio.

Puede que sea una bendición poder entender mejor a las personas de lo que estas le permitían, pero también le mostraba lo doble cara que podían ser.

**_【Miya Atsumu, 9 años】_ **

Los gemelos Miya fueron inscriptos por sus padres a un curso de Vóleibol Junior y ese día conocieron a Aran, a quien prefirieron llamar "Aran-kun". El color de Aran era un verde claro, pero no ese tono de verde que es demasiado llamativo, sino uno más amable a la vista, un color bastante inusual en una persona. Sí, Atsumu aprendió qué cosas le dicen los colores de cada persona poco a poco. Esa aura que desprenden las personas es la mejor primera impresión que puede tomar de alguien cuando lo conoce.

El color que mejor conoce desde que tiene memoria es el de Osamu, un azul grisáceo rodea la silueta de su hermanito, se oscurece cuando se frustra o enoja, y siempre se ilumina cuando obtiene algo para comer. En esas ocasiones en las que suelen pelear, Atsumu puede afirmar que detrás de todo ese drama entre hermanos, palabras rudas y gruñidos, su hermano lo quiere, porque su color sigue siendo amable y divertido, por lo que todos los insultos pierden validez.

—Estoy casi seguro que se llama Aran-kun... Y que está en quinto grado... —

—Es tan genial y alto también—

—Su color también es genial— murmulla Atsumu, acostumbrado a las miradas de confusión y desagrado que había visto en los rostros de nuevos conocidos cuando mencionaba colores o sonidos en las personas, por eso mismo ha estado trabajando en guardárselo para sí mismo, con algunas pequeñas excepciones, mejor dicho su gemelo.

—¡Su nombre suena extranjero!—Exclamaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras que el joven Aran de once años, no podía evitar escucharlos, ya que en lo absoluto eran discretos con sus comentarios, pensaba _"Esperen ¿Eso es lo que les parece genial?"_

—Tal vez debería cambiarme el nombre...—

—Sí te lo cambias así por así ¡Harás que mamá se sienta triste!—

—Eso es cierto... ¡Samu! Samu de Osamu— Declaró Atsumu orgulloso de su brillante idea, y a la vez complacido, al parecer no sería necesario cambiarse de nombre y hacer sentir triste a su mamá, o papá, incluso a la abuela, con un apodo genial y lindo todo se resolvía.

—Entonces Atsumu se volvería Tsumu.—

—No, Tsumu suena raro—

—Sí piensas eso, lo hace más genial—

—¿¡Pueden parar ya!?—les grito Aran, volteándose para poder dirigirles una mirada exasperada a aquel par que no paraban de cotillear a sus espaldas como si no estuviera ahí, al frente de ellos. Los Miyas lo único que hicieron fue quedarse perplejos y parar su espectáculo, aunque silenciosamente llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, de que esos apodos entrarían en vigencia y los usarían de ahora en adelante.

Dentro del gimnasio donde se impartiría el curso, los gemelos de sentaron detrás de toda la multitud de niños, y procuraron estar cerca de Aran, querían ver a ese chico con nombre genial más de cerca, no les había bastado estar encima de él indiscretamente en la entrada. Según el cartel promocional de del curso, sería impartido por el antiguo setter del equipo nacional de Japón y héroe local de voleibol, Inuhata Akihiko.

—Ah, es un armador...— susurro Atsumu a Osamu, mientras el encargado del curso se presentaba y explicaba las indicaciones sobre qué iban a hacer las próxima hora — Estaba esperando que un rematador apareciera ¿Crees que vendrían a un lugar como este?— Aran, nuevamente enfrente de los gemelos no pudo evitar escuchar sus susurros y pensar _"Realmente son muy maleducados ¡Y alguien como un antiguo rematador del equipo nacional no vendría aquí, tontos!"_

—Rayos Tsumu, eres demasiado tonto. El armador es la posición donde juega la persona más hábil del equipo, y sin duda la más genial.—

—Sí es así como te sientes ¿Quieres ser un armador entonces Samu?

—No, yo quiero rematar.

Dejaron hasta ahí la conversación, porque en lo que ellos charlaban, el antiguo setter a cargo terminó de explicar todos los detalles y era momento de calentar, hacer estiramientos e iniciar la clase. Durante ese tiempo Atsumu procuró prestar más atención al tal Inuhata-san, su color era de un suave tono de amarillo, un color inusual en las personas, y nunca en su vida había interactuando directamente con alguien con este color a su alrededor, pero la presencia de ese señor le pareció amable y pacífica.

Atsumu creía que los armadores tenían una posición algo aburrida, y había creído mal. Cuando llegó el momento de practicar remates, la presencia de Inuhata-san cambió totalmente, esa aura tranquila se convirtió en una ola de determinación y habilidad aplastante, pero aún así gentil. Uno tras otro, los demás participantes del curso remataban e Inuhata-san colocaba la pelota de una forma fantástica. Aran-kun remató de maravilla, igualmente que Osamu. Y al fin llegó el momento del turno de Atsumu.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? —le preguntó el ex armador de Japón, algo que Atsumu empezó a tomarle más importancia.

—¡Soy Miya Atsumu, el gemelo mayor de Samu, el anterior rematador—

—Bueno Atsumu, en cuanto suene el silbato dirígete hacia la red, salta y golpea la pelota—

Lo único que hizo el pequeño Atsumu fue asentir y esperar el pitido, en cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos, inició su carrera y saltó. La pelota llegó justo al punto dónde su mano estaba preparada para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, se escuchó el clásico "Baaam" y la pelota chocó dentro del otro lado de la cancha y salió disparada hacia otra dirección luego del impacto. Nunca antes había sentido ese sentimiento confort tan gratificante al rematar, sin duda la influencia de Inuhata-san era algo, algo distinto y único.

—Oh, buen remate, estuvo genial Atsumu.—

Y con esas palabras, el pequeño Atsumu salió de la cancha para dar paso al siguiente en la fila, caminó hacia Osamu. —Oh wow— exclamó en cuanto llego al lado de su gemelo

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡Remate muy bien! —

—Yo también.—

Necesitaba averiguar qué era aquello que hacía tan especial las colocaciones de Inuhata-san. Desde donde estaba parado podría escuchar muy bien las palabras del colocador, estaba tranquilizado a un niño que a simple vista y sin necesidad de ver su color, se podría apreciar que era una bola de nervios. Pero Inuhata-san lo tranquilizó "No seas tímido, da un buen primer paso ¡Y dejaré que hagas un muy buen remate!" Le dijo, y ese niño desconocido lo logró, remató muy bien, de hecho fue asombroso.

A pesar que era sólo un curso, a pesar que ellos eran niños pequeños sin experiencia, ni siquiera estaban jugando un partido y mucho menos existía esa dificultad distintiva a la hora de colocar. Pero ese señor lanzaba para cada uno con una amabilidad desbordante, y de alguna manera esa amabilidad lo llevó a la excelencia. Atsumu quedó maravillado, impactado. Quería tener una presencia así dentro de la cancha al jugar.

_"Les dejaré que hagan muy buenos remates"_

Esa frase quedó incrustada en su alma.

—¡Los armadores...—empezó a hablar en voz alta, sin dirigirse a alguien en particular, aunque Osamu podría escucharle claramente al estar a su lado —¡Son tan geniales...!

**_・・・・・・・・・・・・・・ ・・_ **

Los tres años de escuela media fueron toda una travesía.

Atsumu tenía un sueño, y era ser armador ¡Él mejor de todos! ¡Él que tendría a los rematadores más increíbles! ¡Él sería el director de esa orquesta! Aunque habían varios asuntos atravesados en su camino. El número uno era Samu, al ingresar al club y equipo de vóleibol de su escuela media , Osamu se llevó el puesto de setter dentro de la formación, dejando a Atsumu como wing spiker y eso era algo que no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. Solía practicar por su propia cuenta, día tras día iba al gimnasio o a un sitio despejado durante sus tiempos libres entre o final de clases, llevando siempre una pelota y dedicaba todo ese tiempo en trabajar en sus colocaciones, al no tener interés en colocar antes, le faltaba experiencia y podía hacer algo al respecto con muchísima práctica para alcanzar el nivel básico.

Sí quiero ser el mejor, debo superar a Samu, debo tener las mejores habilidades, debo destacar.

El otro asunto es que aún no sabía como destacar, tener algo único que solo él pueda hacer.

Durante esos años, trabajó para mejorar en todos los aspectos, no sólo iba a ser un increíble setter, en sus planes estaba poder ser útil en la cancha en otras áreas, el vóleibol es un deporte en el que seis personas deben trabajar juntos para jugar, y poder desempeñarse en recepciones y bloqueos era esencial _¿De qué serviría ser un gran setter sí apestaba en todo lo demás?_ Dedicó el tiempo necesario para que sus recepciones tuvieran un nivel aceptable, cuando considero que eran buenas, avanzó al siguiente paso del plan que ideó desde los nueve años. Según su entrenador, a su corta edad era aceptable que cada jugador dominará un solo estilo de saque. Atsumu no iba a conformarse con dominar uno, iba a dominar ambos aunque le costará su existencia.

Para poder superar a Osamu ¿Qué mejor que entrenar a su lado constantemente? Era como sí existiera una fuerza que lo empujará a competir con su hermanito, que testarudamente aceptaba sus retos uno tras otro, aunque previamente solía decir cosas como "Otra vez estas molestando" pero detrás de sus hoscas palabras, Atsumu podía ver en el color de Osamu el espíritu de competitividad, incluso podía escucharlo. Literalmente, entre los dos se destrozaban los brazos recibiendo los saques del otro. Aunque su gemelo sólo trabajaba en los saques con salto, Atsumu había decidido aprender tanto el saque con salto como el flotante. Para su segundo año de escuela media ya empezaban a ser reconocidos en todo Amagasaki como un dúo al cual temer, porque a su dulce edad de trece años, desbordaban esfuerzo, talento y capacidades increíbles.

El nivel de sus servicios era increíble para alguien de su edad, aunque la mayoría de sus saques con salto terminaban en la cabeza de Osamu y luego recibiría la misma pelota en medio de la cara. Añadiendo la existencia de un pequeño inconveniente que Atsumu tenía respecto al momento de servir, y este era que sí su concentración no estaba al nivel máximo, no podía llevarlos a cabo exitosamente . Necesitaba constancia la cual obtenía al tener establecidos los pasos detrás de la línea para ubicarse al momento de servir, siete para un saque con salto y cuatro para uno flotante. Pero lo que más necesitaba era silencio, el cual era el principal problema, una cosa es un gimnasio prácticamente vacío y otra uno lleno de jugadores y espectadores. Dentro de la cancha mientras la pelota está en constante movimiento pidiendo su atención, la presencia de colores y sonidos provenientes de afuera de esta le valen lo mismo que un bledo, pero al momento de estar solo con la pelota detrás de la línea, con todas esas voces animándolo a hacer “Un gran servicio” resonando alrededor, lo desconcentraban en vez de animarlo. Aún no jugaba en partidos con un gran público y se estremecía con sólo pensar en tener a todas esas voces gritando cuando necesita silencio.

—¡Ojalá se quedarán callados unos segundos! ¿Porqué deben hacer porras cuando tengo que servir? ¿¡En serio creen que ayudan?! ¡No lo hacen!— Le comentaba un exasperado Atsumu a Osamu, mientras agitaba sus puños y los cerraba durante su caminata de regreso a casa, que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de ser tan dramático y desagradecido, pídeles que se callen y ya, tampoco es que sepan que te desconcentran— le contesto su hermano con su expresión de pez muerto _"Eres demasiado tonto, se supone que eres mayor que yo. "_

—¡No puedo simplemente hacer _BAAAM_ y que se callen!—

—Podrías intentarlo.—

—¡Samu! Mejor deja de fastidiarme y vamos a casa rápido, los MSBY Black Jackals tendrán un juego con los Schweiden Adlers y no pienso perdérmelo!—

—¡Yo no fui quién inició a hacer drama!— le reclamó mientras le daba un manotazo en la espalda, para luego apurar sus pasos y entrar corriendo hacia su casa, dejando a Atsumu en el jardín de la entrada aturdido por el golpe.

—¡Samu eres un...!

—Espero que fueras a decir algo decente a tu hermanito, Atsumu Miya.—

Ahí en el arco de la puerta principal se encontraba su madre, Miya Hisa, al parecer ya había interceptado a su gemelo mientras corría hacia la entrada y me había cortado el paso.

—¡Le iba a comunicar mi desagrado hacia su malvada aptitud!—

—¡Más les vale a ustedes dos comportarse o los voy a castigar una semana entera limpiando la casa de su abuela!—

—¡Sí mamá!— respondieron ambos a la vez, entrando por fin a la vivienda luego de darle un abrazo a su madre. La casa poseía una mezcla agradable del modelo tradicional con el modelo occidental dándole un toque hogareño bastante único, y cruzando la calle se encontraba la casa de su abuela materna, a la cual visitaban muy seguido debido a que sus padres solían viajar con frecuencia. Su madre, era editora y escritora en una revista de la prefefactura enfocada en aspectos de la vida cotidiana y atracciones turísticas, por lo que podía pasar varios días seguidos en casa y de repente tenía que viajar al otro lado de Hyogo. Hisa es una mujer hermosa, alta, con una cabellera larga y lacia de tonalidad oscura, con unos deslumbrantes ojos de iris grisáceo. Pero la cúspide de la belleza de su mamá recaía en su increíble carácter, era decidida, testaruda y siempre está dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier reto, añadiendo que sabe manejar al par de alborotadores que son sus hijos, los gemelos le tenían respeto a su madre y sabían muy bien que hacerla enojar podría ser el inicio de su fin.

Su padre trabajaba como director en una cadena de televisión en Osaka, principalmente se encargaba de supervisar que iban a transmitir y dirigir algunos programas, lo más divertido del asunto es que tanto los gemelos como su padre eran grandes fanáticos del manga, y gracias al cargo que Midori Miya ejercía en la cadena, Podían enterarse de que mangas serían adaptados y estaban en producción, además de otras cosas interesantes dentro la industria televisiva. Su padre también fue bendecido con una buena estatura, la cual alimentaba las ilusiones de Atsumu y Osamu de alcanzar el metro ochenta en algún futuro, sus ojos adornados con anteojos eran de un marrón avellana, el mismo tono que su cabello medio rizado poseía. Era un hombre de sonrisa y risas fáciles que a primera vista aparenta ser alguien serio y muy maduro, pero era el primero en reírse de las payasadas de sus hijos, ganándose una mirada muy seria de parte de su esposa.

Atsumu ama los colores y el sonido de sus padres. Mientras que su papá poseía un tono de verde pastel, tan empalagoso y simpático como su personalidad, su madre poseía un color lavanda, Atsumu siempre se sentía reconfortado cuando estaba alrededor de ella, excepto cuando se enojaba y estaba lista para darles el regaño de sus vidas, pero ese color lavanda era precioso e igual de volátil que ella.

**_Los colores de las personas dicen más que las palabras que salen de sus labios._ **

Los gemelos subieron las escaleras para llegar a su habitación compartida, sus padres no tenían dentro de sus planes tener gemelos, por lo que originalmente la habitación iba a ser para un solo Miya junior, en varias ocasiones les habían ofrecido hacer algunos cambios y dividir la habitación en dos individuales, pero ambos se negaron, puede que se peleen como perros y gatos, pero amaban compartir habitación con todos los problemas que eso podría generarles.

En su habitación, todo estaba distribuido equitativamente, excepto las camas, ya que seguían durmiendo en un camarote, Atsumu iba arriba y Osamu abajo, lo habían decido jugando piedra, papel y tijera. El perdedor dormiría en la cama de abajo de por vida, y para desgracia de Osamu decidió sacar piedra cuando Atsumu sacó papel. Al entrar dejaron sus mochilas en el piso y se cambiaron la ropa de entrenamiento por pijamas, Atsumu optó por su pijama favorito, que tenía una ilustración de Vabo-chan, la mascota de vóleibol en Japón. En cuanto se volteó para decirle a Osamu que tenían que bajar ya, miró con indignación como él también optó por ponerse su versión de la misma pijama de Vabo-chan. 

—¡Samu eres un copión!—

—Puedo ponerme el pijama que me de la gana Tsumu.—

Procedieron a bajar a la sala de estar en medio de gruñidos que se dirigían mutuamente. De forma inconsciente, cada ocasión que veían un partido tenían alguna clase de itinerario silencioso establecido, Atsumu iría a acomodar la sala y encender el televisor buscando el canal donde pasarían el partido mientras que Osamu iba a la cocina a buscar comida y algo que tomar.

En cuánto terminó de acomodar y encender el televisor, le grito a Osamu —¡Samu ya va a iniciar, apresúrate y no te quedes comiendo en la cocina!—

—Eres un baboso, ya llegué con la comida, y estoy considerando no darte nada—

—¡No aparezcas así por así detrás de la gente! Casi me matas del susto—

—¿Vamos a ver el partido o pelear?—

El partido era increíble, para el segundo set se habían quedado sin bocadillos, ambos tenían entre sus manos vasos con jugo de naranja y estaban envueltos en una gran manta hechos una bolita, mientras comentaban pequeñas cosas sobre el ritmo del juego y las habilidades de los jugadores _"Ese servicio fue genial" "¿Viste su postura?" "El giro que tiene ese remate es monstruoso.”_

En cuanto inicio el tercer set, 2-1 a favor de los Black Jackals, su padre por fin había regresado a casa. —¡Ya estoy en casa!—exclamó Midori Miya, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, procediendo a dirigirse al sillón donde estaban sus dos hijos envueltos como sí fueran un crisálida de mariposa. Abrazo a cada uno y les revolvió el cabello

—¡Bienvenido! Mira papá, los Black Jackals están ganando — exclamaron ambos a la vez, ignorando el hecho que dijeron las mismas palabras debido a que estaban disfrutando realmente el partido.

—¿Qué les parece sí voy a saludar a su madre, dejo mis cosas y vengo a ver el partido con ustedes dos?— a lo que los gemelos respondieron moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo varias veces. Eso le bastaba al señor Midori, que fue en busca de su esposa para saludarla y darle un beso, porque era un esposo realmente cariñoso, y también un padre cariñoso con sus hijos.

Cuando regresó a la sala, los gemelos seguían en las mismas posiciones que tenían antes, así que se sentó al lado de Atsumu y se dispuso a ver el partido. Puede que no comprendiera lo suficiente sobre voleibol, pero al escuchar a sus hijos día tras día durante varios años hablando sobre el deporte le brindó los conocimientos necesarios para poder entender el juego y las posiciones de cada jugador.

En la pantalla, el armador de los Black Jackals al parecer tuvo un momento difícil y colocó con los antebrazos, el pase que le enviaron fue muy bajo y le era imposible utilizar ambas manos en esa ocasión, lo que le costó un punto al equipo.

—Los pases bajos realmente apestan ¡Sí hubiera colocado con las manos habrían ganado ese punto!— comentó su papá, a lo que Osamu le respondió —No tenía oportunidad, en esas circunstancias ganar un punto es realmente difícil—

—¡Sí hubiera una forma de colocar con las manos desde esa posición, sería toda una maravilla!— opinó Atsumu, dándole más vueltas a esa idea en su mente _"Sería increíble, nadie lo vería venir y cambiaría el ritmo del partido en un instante_ "

—Creo Atsumu, qué para que alguien pueda hacerlo, debería ser muy flexible y estar dispuesto a partirse la espalda para colocar un pase de esa forma— En ese momento, él pequeño Atsumu Miya sintió que recibió alguna clase de mensaje divino, eso era algo nuevo y una locura , sí pudiera colocar con sus manos desde una posición tan difícil, sin duda tendría que ser nombrado el armador principal.

—¡Eso significa que puedo intentarlo!—grito emocionado, olvidándose de mantener su atención total al partido. —Tsumu, te vas a quedar sin espalda y yo no pienso rejuntar el saco de huesos inertes que queden de ti—

—Ambos parecen un saco de huesos luego de sus entrenamientos de saques, y juntarlos es divertido—

—¡Eso es cruel! —

—Mhmm—

Su charla fue interrumpida por el sonido proveniente de la silueta de su madre, que traía consigo una bandeja en la cual habían cuatro recipientes de helado, helado de girasol que era el favorito de la familia ya que su abuela solía hacerlo los fines de semana con las semillas de girasoles que sembraba en su jardín. —Sí están tan felices conversando tonterías y dejando de lado el partido, creo que no necesitan de esto— les comento haciendo un ademán de regresar por donde vino, a lo que los tres sentados en el sillón no les hizo gracia y dijeron simultáneamente "¡No!”

Ella se sentó al lado de Osamu, y los cuatro juntos terminaron de ver el partido mientras comían el delicioso helado. La victoria se la llevaron los MSBY Black Jackals con un 3-2. —¡Los Black Jackals realmente son fuertes! Son parte del orgullo de Kansai!—explicaba Atsumu a sus padres, mientras acomodaban todo para irse a dormir, ya era muy tarde y todos tenían cosas que hacer desde primera hora mañana.

—¿Quieres jugar en un equipo así en el futuro? —le preguntó su madre, con una mirada suave que transmitía la felicidad que le generaba ver cómo su hijo se animaba tanto sólo por un deporte. — No ¡Quiero un equipo mejor! Uno en el que pueda hacer que mis compañeros brillen al máximo.

—Tsumu eres demasiado ambiguo. —

—¡No lo entiendes Samu! Te voy a quitar la posición de setter

—Aún te falta mucho para eso.

Atsumu no quería hacer enojar a su madre, por lo que se olvidó de lo que sea que iba a decirle a Osamu y solo le sacó la lengua como respuesta. Él no había olvidado el comentario de su padre, puede que esas palabras de una persona ajena al deporte hayan iluminado el camino que se había propuesto, definitivamente para el Torneo de Otoño de su segundo año, él iba a ser el armador principal del equipo.

**_・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・_ **

Atsumu siempre se había considerado bendecido con una buena capacidad de flexibilidad, pero el nivel que requeriría para trabajar a la que llamaba “La increíble colocación de espalda” era posiblemente nivel jefe final de videojuegos o un villano principal de mangas shonen. Trabajó una tras otra vez en distintos ejercicios de estiramiento para sus piernas, llegó al punto que podía hacer un split completo y perfecto sin problemas. El único inconveniente era su falta de equilibrio, debía torcer su espalda al punto que su eje de gravedad lo tiraba al suelo con un solo paso en falso.

Pero todas estas adversidades eran pequeñas comparadas con los ideales que poco a poco fue construyendo en su mente. Sí tenía diez dedos en sus manos y usarlos a la vez era la mejor manera de dar todo de sí mismo al momento de colocar para alguien ¿Porqué no evitar los pases de antebrazos? ¿Sólo por cuestiones de comodidad? Eso no se iba interponer en su camino. Atsumu sería la clase de setter que haría que todos sus rematadores brillen al momento de golpear la pelota que les lance, pases perfectos que los llevarían hacia la victoria. Sí iba a hacer algo, lo haría a la perfección y dejando todo en esa cancha.

Así, Atsumu se encontraba practicando solo en el espacio libre del patio de la casa de su abuela un sábado por la mañana, Osamu había abandonado la práctica bajo la excusa “Practicamos muchísimo esta semana y sólo quiero ir por unos bocadillos.” Él muy glotón solo pensaba con el estómago y aún así seguía siendo llamado para jugar como setter. La oportunidad de quitarle de una vez por todas el puesto iniciaría el próximo lunes. Ya que irían al campamento de entrenamiento de Inarizaki, la escuela secundaria de los sueños de Atsumu y probablemente también de Osamu. Tenían un equipo de vóleibol increíble que constantemente iba a las nacionales representando la prefefactura de Hyogo, y los gemelos querían inscribirse ahí, por lo que aprovecharían al máximo el campo de entrenamiento para conocer la escuela.

—¿Qué estas haciendo querido?—La voz de su abuela se escucho acompañada del sonido de sus pisadas procedentes del pórtico de la casa. Rui Kondo a sus 71 años de edad era una persona muy activa, cuidaba su jardín con mucha paciencia y dedicaba mucho tiempo a sus nietos y a la organización de festivales en la ciudad. En sus años jóvenes fue profesora de escuela secundaria y era la razón por la que Atsumu y Osamu tenían notas aceptables en sus informes al final de semestre, ya que siempre los instó a estudiar y aprender un poco de todo. El color de su abuela era naranja oscuro, que hacía contraste entre su personalidad amable pero bastante recta y decidida.

—Estoy entrenando para poder hacer un movimiento muy loco con mi espalda al colocar— le comentó mientras hacía una pequeña demostración de su idea, en la cual terminó cayéndose de bruces hacia el suelo nuevamente— ¡Pero siempre me caigo al hacerla, e incluso no me da tiempo ni de intentarlo!—

—Pareces que juegas al limbo—

—¿El juego ese donde pasas bajo una vara?—

—Ese mismo, deberías practicar desde cero, baboso—

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?—

—¡Desde abajo! Prueba haciendo eso con tus manos y tu espalda recostada al suelo Sí te acostumbras, luego vuelve a inicia desde arriba, disminuye el ángulo y la altura—

Aunque la proposición de su querida abuela pareciera una total locura y contradicción, había algo de lógica en sus palabras . Y Atsumu era uno de esos niños que opina “Mientras más descabellada la idea, más razones para hacerla”. Siguiendo el descabellado consejo, Atsumu se recostó en el césped y pudo ver cómo el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo rodeado de las escasas nubes que lo adornaban esa mañana. Tomó la pelota y empezó a lanzarla hacia arriba múltiples veces, receptándola una y otra vez para volverla a elevar, al cabo de cuarenta minutos los músculos de sus espalda le pedían a gritos un descanso. Se reincorporó y volvió a estirar completamente todas las extremidades que le dolían. Sus dedos estaban lastimados y las yemas ardían al rojo vivo, pero a pesar de estar algo lastimado Atsumu se sentía bien, en el sentido que por fin creía realmente estar siguiendo el camino correcto para cumplir su meta, a base de mucho esfuerzo y competitividad con su gemelo.

Ese día mientras él y Osamu alistaban sus mochilas con todo lo que iban a necesitar los cuatro días que duraría el campamento de entrenamiento de verano, Atsumu recogía sus cosas con los dedos vendados gracias a la ayuda de su abuela, realmente se había excedido y mientras su abuela envolvía dedo tras dedo con vendas le reprimió. _“Para ser el mejor, debes estar en la mejor forma, mañana deja ese entrenamiento tuyo y deja que tus manos sanen adecuadamente.”_

Aprendió algo nuevo, y era que necesitaba cuidar mejor sus manos sí quería superar a Osamu y después, a todos los setters de Japón y del mundo entero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola de nuevo.  
> Creo que hay varias cosas que quiero comunicar. Primero que todo sí llegaste hasta aquí te quiero dar las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer lo que escribí. 
> 
> Esta historia tiene como objetivo narrar hechos de la infancia y adolescencia de los Miya y sus amigos, y como ambos encuentran el amor, ya que mi corazón es débil ante el romance. También quiero transmitir mi perspectiva del carácter y las acciones de Atsumu ¡Así que esperalo! 
> 
> Los nombres de los tres familiares que añadí de los gemelos son bastante significativos, ya que la escritura de cada uno posee un solo kanji. 
> 
> Hisa- 寿 "Eterno, mucho tiempo, luz colorida, flor del sol" 
> 
> Midori- 緑 es una forma alternativa de decir "Verde" 
> 
> Rui- "Compasión" también se puede leer como "Lágrimas" 
> 
> Aparte de esto, sí no tengo inconvenientes el próximo domingo el capítulo dos estará listo. Sí encuentran algún error, no duden en comunicármelo por favor, revise esto varias veces pero siempre se escapan detalles. 
> 
> Eso sería todo hasta el momento. Próximo capítulo: ¡Los gemelos asisten al campamento de entrenamiento!  
> ¡Cambio y fuera!


End file.
